The present invention relates to a food container having a multiplicity of chambers for storage of food stuffs at different temperatures.
It is desirable to transport food stuffs, including solid foods and beverages, from one place to another. The common picnic basket and thermos have generally been used to form these functions in the past. Unfortunately, such a system of transporting food stuffs is difficult because the containers are bulky and difficult to handle.
There have been several designs for food containers which attempt to incorporate the storage capabilities of the prior art into one transportable unit. U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,299 to Barrows shows a liquid receptacle for use in the dentistry field which employs various partitions to form side by side chambers for the storage of liquids. Along these lines, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,566 to Rivest describes an insulated container having multiple chambers for dispensing of fluid for consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,661 shows a thermally insulated container having multiple beverage receptacles within a container surrounded by a sealed air compartment. The container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,634 to Smith describes sectional thermos food containers which may be used for liquid or solid food storage having self contained components assembled into a single container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,565 to Zeppenfeld et al shows a liquid or semi-liquid food container which includes a spout to permit consumption of the liquid directly from the container.
A food container having the capability of transporting liquids and solids at different temperatures would be a useful advance in the art of food containers.